Lúcifer
by Kammy Engels Black Uchiha
Summary: Alexiel era a poderosa anjo orgânica. Lúcifer era o Senhor do Inferno. Mesmo em pontos opostos, eles se amavam. Um amor louco e doentio.


**Disclaimer: **Todos os personagens e contexto pertencem a tia Kaori Yuri. Eu somente escrevi esta história para minha diversão de dos leitores, sem fins lucrativos. Por que se a história fosse minha, com certeza o Lúcifer tinha pegado a Alexiel de jeito xD

**N.A.:** Eu fiquei muito indignada quando perdi a fanfic e tive que reescrevê-la praticamente do nada, somente com os fragmentos que eu me lembrava. Mas no geral ficou bem melhor do que a anterior, eu particularmente gostei do resultado.

A primeira parte que está em itálico pertence originalmente ao manga (volume 38 no português) e as falas foram traduções livres minhas, porém no manga o Lúcifer não a estupra, isso foi inteiramente minha imaginação funcionando. A segunda parte (volume 14 no português) em itálico está conforme no original, porém com algumas falas omitidas. No geral é isso.

Boa leitura, divirtam-se. E conforme já foi citado em cima, contém cenas de insinuação de sexo e estupro. Depois não diga que eu não avisei.

_oOoOoOoOoOo_

Anjos. Espíritos que geralmente atuam como companheiro do ser humano ou como mensageiro do mundo espiritual. Seres sem sexo definido, criados para servir aos propósitos de Deus. Todos eram assim, todos deveriam ser assim. Meras marionetes nas mãos de Deus.

**She was not one of them**

[Ela não foi um deles]

**She never had a friend**

[Ela nunca teve um amigo]

**She was the one that got taste**

[Ela foi à única que provou]

Existiam diferente tipos de anjo, nenhum era parecido com outros. Anjos guerreiros como Catan e Rasiel, anjos burocráticos como Sevatharte, anjos elementais como Michael, Raphael, Uriel e Jibrielle. Mas Alexiel nunca pode ser encaixada em nenhuma casta. Ela nunca se pareceu com nenhum deles.

A bela mulher nunca soube o que era ser amada, o que era ter alguém em quem confiar, até porque passou a maior parte de sua vida trancafiada nos jardins do Éden, aprisionada somente para satisfazer as vontades obscuras do criador. A única que provou o gosto amargo da solidão.

**She was not one of them**

[Ela não foi um deles]

**She always stands alone**

[Ela sempre esteve sozinha]

Alexiel sempre foi diferente de qualquer tipo de anjo. Mesmo quando era protótipo de um. A mulher já possuía cabelos longos, cacheados nas pontas, brilhantes, sedosos. O ar de mulher fatal sempre a acompanhou aonde quer que você. Até o momento em que escolheu aprisionar-se nos jardins do Éden parar salvar seu amado irmão, a única pessoa que a amava pelo que ela realmente era. Uma garotinha frágil e indefesa. A face que nenhum anjo jamais viu.

**Nobody gave her returns**

[Ninguém lhe deu respostas]

**She was always pushed around**

[Ela sempre foi jogada pros lados]

**She was not one of them**

[Ela não foi um deles]

Depois dessa escolha que muitos acharam precipitada, nenhum anjo ou demônio ousou desafiar o controle de Deus, ousou tirá-la da bela prisão. Até mesmo Uriel, que sempre disse amá-la, não teve a coragem para enfrentar o criador. Praticamente ninguém falava mais nada sobre ela. Todos pareceram esquecer que a bela anjo orgânica havia existido.

Ela provava a cada dia o gosto amargo da rejeição. Sabia que ninguém nos sete céus teria a coragem de enfrentar o criador. Ninguém, absolutamente ninguém. Até que sua bela prisão é invadida por ninguém menos do que ele. Lúcifer.

**She is in love with the devil, She is in love with Lucifer**

[Ela se apaixonou pelo demônio,Ela se apaixonou por Lúcifer]

**This is her revenge for all the years of pain and tears**

[Esta é sua vingança por todos os anos de dor e lagrimas]

**Fire is falling from the sky, she is burning down her past**

[Fogo está caindo do céu, ela está queimando seu passado]

**She starts a new life, to hell with Jesus Christ**

[Ela começou uma nova vida, para o inferno com Jesus Cristo]

_Alguém havia invadido os jardins do Éden. Alguém que possuía quatros belas asas e segurava a cabeça de umas das irmãs que lhe serviam nas mãos. Ela deveria sentir medo, muito medo agora. Mas estava muito longe disso. Tudo que era capaz de sentir era um estranho calor que agora a invadia. Um estranho calor que só surgiu quando seus olhares se encontraram._

_- Você é Alexiel?! – aqueles olhos frios e impiedosos a fitavam com um ódio que faria qualquer um tremer de medo, mas medo definitivamente era a última coisa que ela estava sentindo naquele momento – Por seus pecados... Você deve morrer! Eu irei presentear sua cabeça para ele... Qual face você mostraria na frente dele? – o anjo em forma de demônio estava sentado em cima de sua cintura, com a katana apontada para sua garganta e mesmo assim ela não conseguia sentir medo. Só aquele maldito e agradável calor._

_Ele estava debruçado sobre ela ao ponto da mulher sentir a respiração bater contra sua face. O toque dele era frio, assim como seus olhos, porém firme e forte contra sua pele. Se tornava quase impossível respirar tranquilamente com a mão dele pressionando com firmeza o seu pescoço. _

_- Com minhas mãos, eu irei corromper a filha de Deus e matá-la. Isso iria arruinar todos os planos dele! – a espada estava fincada um centímetro ao lado de sua cabeça. O calor se tornava intenso a cada segundo e como antes, o medo não se fazia presente._

_- Porque você faz isso? Porque você não resiste? – aqueles olhos frios pareciam melancólicos. Se não conhecesse sua verdadeira natureza era capaz de jurar que a vítima da situação era ele e não ela – Será que os rumores sobre você não ter sentimentos são realmente verdade? – as palavras cruéis desprovidas de qualquer sentimento a feriam profundamente. _

_Afinal de contas ele não tinha nada de diferente, era igual a todos os outros anjos que já havia conhecido. A atenção de ambos foi atraída pelo barulho de algo se engasgando._

_- Comer o fruto daquela árvore? Animais pequenos como esse não poderia resistir – ele a puxou para seu colo, os lábios agora devoram seus seios com fervor. Ele não notava, mas estava realmente a corrompendo – Eles teriam apenas uma morte dolorosa! Desde que você não sinta nada, não importa se você tem uma forma humana, certo? Com isso em mente, eu sei que você é uma mulher, não uma coisa que eu posso devorar sem culpa._

_E sem que nenhum dos dois percebesse, o Lorde do Inferno deixou-se escorregar para dentro dela. A dor fina a preenche de forma brutal, mas ela não deixou transparecer. Jamais iria se curvar frente a um homem._

_- Você lembra dessa face? Sim, eu estou destinado a ser o Lorde das Trevas, ser o Embaixador da Noite, Lúcifer – a medida que falava ele continuava com os movimentos firmes, rápidos e fortes para dentro e fora dela. Tudo que Alexiel sentia naquele momento era o calor do corpo dele contra o seu, que contrastava com os olhos gélidos e sem vida. A dor continuava tão real quando no primeiro movimento, porém ela nada falava._

_Era um choque para a anjo orgânica perceber que não se importava com a situação. Que não se importava de ser estuprada por ele, desde que os movimentos continuassem, desde que ele a possuísse e a fizesse uma mulher. Sua mulher__._

**Love with the devil, She is in love with Lucifer**

[Ela se apaixonou pelo demônio,Ela se apaixonou por Lúcifer]

**This is her revenge for all the years of pain and tears**

[Esta é sua vingança por todos os anos de dor e lagrimas]

**Fire is falling from the sky, she is burning down her past**

[Fogo está caindo do céu, ela está queimando seu passado]

**She starts a new life, to hell with Jesus Christ**

[Ela começou uma nova vida, para o inferno com Jesus Cristo]

_- Eu traí os céus, matando incontáveis anjos e em breve minhas asas serão manchadas de preto. Trevas se aproximam do mundo, na forma de medo, vaidade, orgulho... Isso porque... Eu irei destruir os planos de Deus. Então eu estou aqui, agora, para tirar um de seus preciosos gêmeos! Eu irei corromper a filha de Deus e trazer a escuridão para ela – e ele era incapaz de perceber que já estava fazendo isso. Que já havia manchado sua honra e sua reputação mais do que se lembrava. Ainda mais quando se libertou dentro dela e deixou de uma vez por todas, sua marca constante no belo corpo feminino._

_A bela mulher aproveitou o pequeno momento de distração do demônio em forma de anjo para tirá-lo de seus braços. Alexiel atacou seus olhos, obrigando-o a se afastar. Ela pegou a espada e com a mesma matou o pequeno pássaro que havia se engasgado, em vez de atacá-lo. "O que?! Quando ela...?! O pássaro de agora...!" Lúcifer não estava entendendo mais nada. Ela tinha a chance perfeita de virar aquele jogo e não fazia nada._

_- Eu estou acordada. Eu não sei o que esse fruto realmente era... Mas tendo-o comido eu cometi um grande pecado. Eu sei muito bem como é amaldiçoada a minha existência. Essa tragédia poderia ter sido provocada por essa experiência abominável... E eu sei que não posso parar a loucura silenciosa que meu irmão lamentavelmente está experimentando. Eu desejo que você acorde seu coração, e escape desse destino manchado de sangue dos seus... Ou você deve lutar e morrer como aquele pequeno pássaro – a katana estava apontada para o pescoço do homem, mas não havia menção de movimento em suas feições._

"_Então Deus não controla você" – foi o primeiro pensamento do Embaixador do Inferno quando ela começou aquele discurso. Aquilo abria um leque de possibilidades que ele nunca havia imaginado._

_- Você pode me chamar de monstro... Um anjo que come seus próprios companheiros... Desde que não há nada que eu possa fazer sobre isso agora._

"_Ela quebrou seu joelho no pulo, mas não se preocupou com isso" – a medida que ela falava, ele começou a analisar cada movimento seu. Definitivamente queria ter aquela mulher de novo em seus braços, e o mais rapidamente possível._

_- Eu estou destina a ser aprisionada aqui para a eternidade, e eu vivo ou morro pelas mãos de Deus, não há nada que eu possa fazer sobre isso._

"_Ela fala a verdade. Ela sabe que ela quer escapar desse doloroso, sofrido, confinamento. Ela realmente pode ser salva desse destino" pensou Lúcifer. O mesmo sabia que era o único capaz de libertá-la daquela bonita prisão. Ninguém nos céus desafiaria abertamente o criador, ainda mais por causa de uma mulher, ainda mais por causa de uma mulher como Alexiel._

"_Não é que ela não tenha sentimentos, é justamente o contrário. Com seu precioso amor, transbordado com tristeza..." sentimentos confusos nublavam sua mente ao ponto do demônio perder a noção do perigo, do tempo, do espaço. Ambas as mãos a puxaram pela cintura e a trouxeram para mais perto. A esquerda subiu até seu rosto, trazendo para um beijo. Um delicioso beijo regado à luxúria, amor doentio e paixão._

_- Não me toque! – ela desferiu o golpe, afastando-o. Precisava manter a máscara de aparente indiferença, não seria apenas mais uma nas mãos dele._

"_Uma mulher com os meus olhos que os meus" constatou o homem ao ver aqueles olhos frios, sem vida e determinados fitando-o com uma indiferença gélida._

_- Quando encontrar uma maneira eu tirarei você desta bonita prisão. Nunca esqueça isso! Você é minha mulher! Até lá continue e dance nas mãos do criador – ele abriu as longas asas lançando-se para fora do paraíso. A espada retornou para as mãos de seu dono. Assim que ele saiu, ela deixou os joelhos cederem à dor e caiu no chão. O que iria fazer quando o Deus finalmente descobrisse que ela havia sido violada? Não queria nem pensar no que aconteceria nesse dia, até porque, duvidava que Lúcifer fosse capaz de libertá-la efetivamente._

**Her parents died by accident**

[Seus pais morreram num acidente]

**She never felt in love with someone**

[Ela nunca se apaixonou por ninguém]

**Nobody understood her fear**

[Ninguém entendeu seu medo]

Ali, tão frágil quanto nunca havia estado, a anjo voltou-se para o passado, para os primórdios de tudo. Para o momento em que viu seu amado irmão pela primeira vez. Enquanto todos se afastaram pela sua feiúra, ela apaixonou-se perdidamente por ele, porque foi a única capaz de ver seu brilho interior.

O destino foi tão cruel com ambos. Alexiel possuía uma beleza exuberante capaz de deixar qualquer anjo, demônio ou mortal cair aos seus pés, já Rosiel era justamente o contrário. E foi justamente esse grande contraste que iniciou tudo. O amor doentio que seu irmão sentia. Desde então, para protegê-lo e proteger a si mesmo dos constantes olhares ela se aprisionou ali, naquele recanto sagrado e silencioso. Ela realmente não precisava fazer isso, mas por seu amado irmão ela faria, afinal, ele era o único homem que ela se permitiu amar e com medo de perdê-lo para sempre, ela se sacrificou.

**And every night she cryied for help**

[E toda noite ela chorou por ajuda]

**She prayied to God 'cause she was told to**

[Ela rezou para Deus para que fosse dito]

**But he never spoked to her**

[Mais ele nunca a respondeu]

Ainda não tinha desenvolvido a plena maturidade quando foi parar naquele lugar. Muito tempo se passou para que ela deixasse de implorar por um milagre, por uma benção. Demorou a perceber que o criador que todos diziam adorar não passava de um ser manipulador e cruel, que gostava de ver a dor dos outros.

Conseguiu perceber a alegria que ele emanava ao ver seu sofrimento, ao abster-se de seus pedidos para ver Rosiel. Já havia perdido a conta de quanto tempo havia se passado desde que estiveram juntos.

**She felt so cold and left alone**

[Sentiu-se tão fria e abandonada]

**But then the fallen angel came**

[Mais então o anjo caído veio]

E por mais que estivesse nos Jardins do Éden, ela sentia-se fria e abandonada por todos. As irmãs não eram capazes de preencher seu vazio existencial. Ninguém seria. Os dias se arrastavam lentamente, até que a pequena esperança que havia surgido em seu peito começou a murchar. Parecia até irônico que pudesse ter acreditado nas palavras de um demônio, que pudesse acreditar nas palavras de Lúcifer.

- Sentiu minha falta, minha cara Alexiel? – o anjo planava nas portas do paraíso, e de novo havia uma cabeça em suas mãos.

Ela não respondeu, pelo menos não com palavras. Aceitou com agrado o vestido que ele lhe trazia. Em seguida, suas mãos pousaram sobre as dele e deixou que o demônio a levasse dali. De alguma forma estranha e bizarra, confiava nele.

**And then the fallen angel came**

[E então o anjo caído veio]

**To heal the pain inside her heart**

[Para curar a dor dentro de seu coração]

**Her broken hear****t**

[Seu coração partido]

Assim que eles levantaram voo sobre o sétimo céu, Alexiel percebeu a estratégia infalível que ele havia montado. A guerra sobre a qual tanto havia se falado estava se desenrolando na sua frente. Horta de anjo e demônios duelavam entre si para ver quem sairia vencedor daquela disputa. Viu Mikael sobrevoar feliz e saltitante, sobre os demônios com uma sede infalível.

De alguma forma ela sabia que o homem que agora a carregava havia perdido aquela luta de propósito só para que ela pudesse ser libertada.

- Para onde está me levando? – sussurrou a pergunta no ouvido dele, com medo de atrair alguma atenção para ambos.

Lúcifer sorriu de forma demoníaca e ela não precisou de uma resposta para saber que estava sendo levada diretamente aos confins do Inferno. Suas suspeitas se confirmaram quando eles entraram na sétima e última camada do Inferno, o Sheoul. O castelo dele era magnífico, para quem havia acabado de cair.

- Mad Hatter, meu adorável e amado braço direito deixou tudo preparado. Quero que sua primeira visita seja inesquecível.

- Meu amo... – viu um demônio, embora não tivesse certeza quanto ao sexo, se aproximar – O que ela faz aqui? – sua expressão revelava uma aversão pela presença da poderosa anjo naquele lugar.

- Ela é minha convidada. Se alguém tocar num fio de cabelo dela que seja, é a sua cabeça que está a prêmio – disse uma voz doce e suave, ao contrário do que suas ameaças sugeriam. Percebeu enfim que ele era muito mais perigoso quando falava dessa maneira, do que quando lhe sussurrou palavras frias e cruéis no paraíso, ainda mais quando viu o demônio se encolher perante a sua presença.

- Espero que eu lhe deixe uma boa lembrança desta terra, embora ela ainda não esteja tão próspera quanto eu gostaria.

Ele a colocou no chão e passou a caminhar agarrado em sua cintura. Alexiel era capaz de sentir o toque gélido dele contra sua pele. E quando seus dedos alcançaram a pele sensível de seu mamilo, ela estancou no lugar, esquecendo-se de tudo, até mesmo de quem era.

**She close her eyes and soul**

[Fechou seus olhos e alma]

**His goodness and the truth**

[Sua bondade e a verdade]

**She is not alone**

[Ela não está sozinha]

**He's always there**

[Ele sempre estará aqui]

Ele a jogou contra a parede e a prendeu com seu corpo. Novamente o frio não a prencheu. Percebeu, pela primeira vez, que confiava de olhos fechados nele. Era até irônico. Ela, que fugiu de tudo quanto era cara e de suas declarações de amor, estivesse confiando cegamente no demônio, que estivesse com vontade de se unir novamente a ele.

- O que você quer com tudo isso?

- Você, isso não está óbvio? – perguntou ele, agora traçando uma linha de beijos do boca até o pescoço, sentindo-a encolher durante o processo.

- Tudo que você quer é desafiar Deus, tomar o controle de tudo que ele possui!

- E alguém poderia me recriminar, Alexiel? – as mãos dele apertavam os sensíveis seios femininos, fazendo a anjo soltar um pequeno gemido de prazer – Por muito tempo a criador controlou os anjos com seu poder opressor, mesmo de longe, mas nos dias atuais os anjos simplesmente fazem o que querem ao seu bel prazer. Hierarquias tem que ser respeitas, anjos são oprimidos. Quantos não estão morrendo para que alguns poucos permaneçam no poder?

A lógica dele era perfeita, infalível. Ela foi uma das primeiras a sofrer, a ser deixada para trás. A nunca ter provado o gosto...

Ela parou de raciocinar quando sentiu novamente ser violado sem consentimento. O demônio transpassou a perna para sua cintura, aumentando o contato entre os corpos. Novamente ele estava investindo firme e forte contra seu interior. Ela descobriu que gostava. Que de uma forma estranha sentia-se preenchida quando estava perto dele. Descobriu que era o mais perto que já havia chegado de amar. Em todos os momentos que mais precisou era ele que estava por perto. Sempre ele.

**She is in love with the devil, She is in love w****ith Lucifer**

[Ela se apaixonou pelo demônio,Ela se apaixonou por Lúcifer]

**This is her revenge for all the years of pain and tears**

[Esta é sua vingança por todos os anos de dor e lagrimas]

**Fire is falling from the sky, she is burning down her past**

[Fogo está caindo do céu, ela está queimando seu passado]

**She starts a new life, to hell with Jesus Christ**

[Ela começou uma nova vida, para o inferno com Jesus Cristo]

Ela estava apaixonada pelo demônio. A verdade nua e crua caiu sobre ela no mesmo instante que Lúcifer derramava mais uma vez sua essência em seu interior. Descobriu que já não importava mais se Deus descobrisse a verdade. Tudo que precisava era afastar-se daquele ser que roubou seu coração.

- Você está certo! O céu está um caos, mas não vai ser um demônio que vai por ele em ordem. Por enquanto eu prefiro o exílio - não precisava dizer, ele havia entendido.

- Eu sempre estarei ao seu lado, não importa quando, não importa onde, não importa quem... Você é e sempre será a **minha** mulher. E quem sabe não possa carregar um filho meu – as mãos acariciavam seu ventre e ela o afastou com menos repugnância do que havia demonstrado.

- Espero que não – disse da boca para fora, pois no fundo gostaria muito de dar um filho a ele.

Dois dias após ela ter deixado o Sheoul e caminhar livremente pelos mundo, ele foi capturado e teve sua alma presa a espada. Presa a Nanatsusaya.

**Love with the devil, She is in love with Lucifer**

[Ela se apaixonou pelo demônio,Ela se apaixonou por Lúcifer]

**This is her revenge for all the years of pain and tears**

[Esta é sua vingança por todos os anos de dor e lagrimas]

**Fire is falling from the sky, she is burning down her past**

[Fogo está caindo do céu, ela está queimando seu passado]

**She starts a new life, to hell with Jesus Christ**

[Ela começou uma nova vida, para o inferno com Jesus Cristo]

Fazia dois meses que havia deixado o Inferno quando Mad Hatter a procurou. Descobriu que seu amado estava preso no corpo de uma espada. Aquele que jurou protegê-la, que jurou segui-la aonde quer que fosse não estava mais disponível para fazer isso e justamente no momento que ela mais precisava.

Ela sabia o que tinha que fazer. Precisava descer ao Assiah para encontrá-lo, para torná-lo escravo de sua vontade, demorou muito tempo até que pudesse encontrá-lo.

- Que situação mais miserável, hein? Nanatsusaya – disse Alexiel encoberta por uma capa onde só se poderia ver o brilho cruel de seus olhos e seus longos cabelos esvoaçando ao vento – Posso tirar-lo daí... se você prometer ser meu. De onde você veio e quem você é. Se quiser saber a verdade sobre você, terá que me aceitar como sua dona. Eu sei de tudo. Você não pode contrariar aquele que possui o cristal de sangue, no qual a sua alma está aprisionada.

Ela retirou a espada que estava aprisionada na pedra. Nanatsusaya vibrou em sua mão e a anjo teve a certeza que era a alma do Senhor do Inferno ressoando ao contato com a sua.

- Quer saber quando eu vou lhe libertar? Quer saber qual o segredo...? Nada disso. Eu ainda não pretendo dar a liberdade a você. Ficará eternamente comigo, Nanatsusaya.

Aquele era um amor louco e doentio. Mas a bela mulher não ligava. De uma forma que ela nunca imaginara o Embaixador da Noite havia cumprido sua promessa de estar sempre ao seu lado. Pois seu amor era igual ao dela.


End file.
